


That Part Where Everyone Goes Gay For A Minute

by Freakshow669



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chatfic, Dabi is a Todoroki, Doodle Sphere, Gwen needs a asprin, Ink Sans may be a maniac to others, Nico is the gay cousin, Sex Jokes, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakshow669/pseuds/Freakshow669
Summary: Ink: voreInk: Horror Sans voresShinsou: go to hell with blech plebInk: noDavid: neils fucking out over your grammarORChatfic where Ink Sans creates a group chat and it goes to hell quickly





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

\- I know most authors start out authors notes but lemme put it in here anyway

 

\- I will do requests SOMETIMES of what you may want to happen

 

\- I will sometimes censor words

 

\- If you think shipping alternate versions with each other is weird, read this with caution 

 

\- This will include more fandoms, I will put spoiler warnings if needed

 

\- I usually don't swear without censoring, I just think censoring some words would make the book worse

 

\- Also posted on Quotev, my account is FreakshowADweeb and my display name is There is a horse loose in a hospital

 

SHIPS I WILL INCLUDE ARE

 

Tododeku 

 

Bakushima

 

Ink x Error

 

Cross x Dream 

 

Papyton 

 

Alphdyne (yes I know it's canon but there is no Papydyne for those who ship it)

 

Erasermic

 

Solangalo

 

Theshipthatsayskaminaricantpickaboyfriendorgirlfriendtosavethepokemonspoorlife


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Punch Man temporarily comes in

Ink just created the chat room! Try saying something nice

 

Ink: i may of shared this with a bunch of people from different aus with sans not existing

 

Error: Why?

 

Ink: i was bored

 

Midoriya joined the chat room!

 

Error: Die plz

 

Ink: try to make me

 

Midoriya: I got some invite for um...this, why was this created?

 

Error: We have an anime broccoli Ink what have you done

 

Ink: are you gay?

 

Midoriya: I want to leave

 

Ink: we'll get you husband

 

Midoriya: Im not married

 

Ink: you never said if you like boys or not

 

Error: Dont answer him

 

Todoroki and David joined the chat room

 

Ink: oh hey you husband joined

 

David: what the fuc is this?

 

Todoroki: ...

 

Error: S A Y  S O M E T H I N G  Z U K O

 

David: your name is stupid you know that right error?

 

Todoroki: Who's Zuko?

 

Ink: so character from a cartoon

 

Error: A N D  A N I M E

 

David: so you're a weeb?

 

Error: maybe

 

Todoroki: Where is he in this chat then?

 

Midoriya: Dunno

 

Error: I was calling Todo Zuko dumbass

 

Midoriya: Why?

 

David: because he's a weeb with no life

 

Error: No one likes you David

 

Ink: zuko is like todo with no chill

 

Todoroki: k

 

David: I apologize for the rude messages one of my campers have sent. I did not know he was on here until the last fire was put out. I will make sure this won't happen again.

 

Error: Wtf this is like a angry parents email because their kid saw a clip of hentai

 

Midoriya: What is hentai?

 

Ink: SHIT ERROR WHAT DID YOU DO?

 

Todoroki: I don't know do not ask me

 

David: FUCKING ANIME PORN WITH DICKS AND BOOBS

 

Error: DAMMIT CHILD WE ARE SUPPOSE TO KEEP BROCCOLI PURE AND YOU FUCKED UP

 

David: HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS PROBABLY AND YET I'VE SEEN OLD PEOPLE KINK SEX IN REAL LIFE!

 

Gwen joined the chat room

 

Gwen: Max how the fuck do you have David's phone

 

It joined the chat room

 

It: I thought I told you boy not to tell anyone about that night

 

David: how the fuk did the qartermaster get a phone

 

Gwen: Dunno

 

Ink: can i bring in more people

 

Error: Hell no

 

Midoriya: Who is It?

 

Gwen: The Quartermaster 

 

Saitama, Percy, and 8 other people fell into the chat room! Oh My!

 

Ink: why does it do that

 

Sans: geez ink why?

 

Error: You've known him for two years and now you question?

 

Leo: I must teach Hazel the wae of da of da internet

 

Saitama: isn't that meme dead?

 

Ink: HE MUST BURN BECAUSE OF IT

 

Saitama: ok

 

Leo: tf

 

Genos: Sensei, I reccomend not staying here

 

Frank: Hazel is afraid to type anything

 

Todoroki: Who's the gay cousin or thinks you are the gay cousin

 

Leo: nico

 

Frank: Nico

 

Ink: Like NENEEEENEEEEKKKKOOOOOOOOOO GIRLS

 

5 People left the chat room

 

Leo: NO PERCY

 

Leo: DONT LEAVE ME WITH THESE LUNATICS

 

Sans: suffer

 

Frank left the chat room

 

Error: die potato 

 

Leo: not today

 

Midoriya: wut 

 

Saitama: asdf 

 

Midoriya: I still don't get it

 

Genos: Neither do I

 

Leo: ur not a true minlord if you don't know what the asdf is

 

Sans: k

 

Error: I never seen it

 

Todoroki: I don't know where to find it

 

Gwen: It's on YouTube 

 

Todoroki: What is that

 

Ink: wait shit

 

Ink: HE DOESNT KNOW YOUTUBE

 

Leo: FUUUUUUUUUUUC

 

Error: And the big deal is?

 

Leo: HE WONT LIVE FOR LONG HOW IS HE ALIVE?

 

Midoriya: He's 16

 

Ink: HOW DID HE LAST THIS LONG?

 

Saitama: He'll probably die soon without it

 

Todoroki: With what

 

Error: YOUTUBE  Z U K O

 

Saitama: Genos even knows what it is, he usually watching ASMR

 

Sans: why? 

 

Saitama: dunno 

 

Leo: It's weird

 

Ink: WHAT ABOUT THE DECAYING TODOROKI?!

 

Todoroki: I'm fine


	3. Chapter 3

Ink: Here

 

[Picture](https://em.wattpad.com/bcbbed0027fedde2952dbb534c25ae19970de8a3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f76707a4947547a54796f6a306b413d3d2d3633333036383436352e313535356631623730373031353534653330323334353332343839382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

  
  
Error: @.Todoroki

 

Todoroki: I'm not gay

 

Error: Are you sure?

 

Todoroki: No

 

Ink: do you know why Midoriya isn't responding?

 

Todoroki: He was sitting next to me until he saw that picture

 

Todoroki: now he's freaking out

 

Ink: go comfort your husband

 

Gwen: Ink, how many pictures do you have of people?

 

Ink: [Picture](https://em.wattpad.com/5da5d61cc5793ded1ac93c834bbb2a576d23876d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f54343342356450556a547a4f64513d3d2d3633333036383436352e313535356531323861346662306636323338363630333134393838332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) [Picture](https://em.wattpad.com/f654d240c2c9f1e2462a3a3b6116d6dd24413eca/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f706c3974664461707846453547773d3d2d3633333036383436352e3135353565313238643732633863643236393031353233393938312e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 

There's more though

 

Gwen: Goddammit

 

Error: Was Midoriya at your bed?

 

Todoroki: Yes

 

Todoroki: nvm

 

Leo: What about you and Ink, Error?

 

Leo: Are you dating?

 

Error: fuck no

 

Ink: no

 

Leo: dO yOu HaVe A cHiLd

 

Ink: yes

 

Error: no

 

Ink: Error just says that because he thinks PJ is a mistake

 

Ink: wait can I invite him here?

 

Todoroki: sure

 

Leo: Y E S

 

Error: Paperjam is not our son Ink

 

_ Paperjam joined the chat room _

 

Leo: wait

 

Leo: how was he made?

 

Error: He's the remains of me and Inks fights

 

Paperjam: Ink told me to get on here

 

Paperjam: I regret my decision

 

Gwen: Welcome to this hellhole

 

Ink: [Bones](https://em.wattpad.com/66313fc9a816488c1354fa372447027ecc8ad408/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4571453273353151452d455876673d3d2d3633333036383436352e313535363330386633613865393233313732353632303535333539372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

 

Is this your brother Todoroki?

 

Todoroki: I don't remember him

 

Ink: HE HAS THE EYES AND BURNS AND THE FIRE WHAT ELSE COULD YOU ASK FOR?

 

Todoroki: I'll ask Midoriya

 

Error: He'll be talking forever

 

Error: wAIt

 

Error: InK iNvItE dAbI  I N K

 

Ink: yEs PaPa

 

Gwen: dear lord not that Jonny shit

 

Gwen: The campers are screaming it and the baby shark song at night, Max somehow got a megaphone and screams it to wake David up

 

Gwen: it is hell

 

Paperjam: rest in piece Gwen

 

_ Dabi joined the chat room _

 

Ink: YES

 

Ink: Y E S

 

Midoriya: [vent](https://em.wattpad.com/62b2997604727637ed7361e0bb5ce3a2b745fc0f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7251585046723054306c55446e673d3d2d3633333036383436352e313535363930643636336536366336333833323932363935313438332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)     

 

Midoriya: HOW DO I DELETE MESSAGES I DID NOT WANT TO SEND THIS

 

Error: tf this is relatable

 

Gwen: Ikr

 

Paperjam: My life in a nutshell

 

Saitama: I just got on here and saw the image

 

Saitama: I'm having a exostensal crisis

 

Error: rip

 

Ink: oh hey its me

 

Paperjam: しん

 

Error: speaking in hiragana?

 

Paperjam: no papa

 

Dabi: wtf

 

Gwen: NO 

  
Gwen: N O

 

Ink: tElLiNg LiEs?

 

Paperjam: no papa

 

Gwen: FUCK YOU TWO GUYS

 

Paperjam: I'm genderfluid

 

Error: wait wot

 

Ink: Paperjam is our  c h i l d  how did you not know this

 

Error: they're not my child

 

Saitama: what does Paperjam look like

 

Todoroki: Are we gonna ignore a villian from the League of Villians is here

 

Dabi: hopefully

 

Leo: w e  c a n  s e e  y o u

 

Dabi: fuk

Dabi: how did you get a close up of my face?

 

Error: @.Saitama they're like me but made of ink 

 

Error: and wears what Ink wears

 

Paperjam: wow I'm not being harrased by father number 2 for once

 

Error: wow i try to respect you once and this is what i get

 

Dabi: This is like back in the Endeavor household

 

Dabi: oh shiet

 

Todoroki: k it's now solved

 

Todoroki: Midoriya wore out of muttering and is sleeping on my shoulder

 

Ink: I CALLED IT

 

Paperjam: that's gay

 

Saitama: I want to make the most out of this

 

Saitama: Who is a powerful person here?

 

Ink: me

 

Error: Me

 

Paperjam: My dads

 

Dabi: me and todo

 

Todoroki: Midoriya 

 

Gwen: max and harrison

 

Todoroki: all might

 

Saitama: i FeEl cHaLlAnGeD

 

Saitama: I want to fight you

 

Ink: ye


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugo joined the chat room

 

Kirishima joined the chat room

 

Ink: do you two like boys?

 

Error: Ink we had a discussion about this shit 

 

Bakugo: FUCK U THATS WHAT

 

Ink: but me and Error aren't in a relationship

 

Ink: and i don't want to have sex with him

 

Error: you idiot

 

Error: YOU

 

Error: ARE

 

Error: A

 

Error: SKELETON

 

Error: YOU DO NOT HAVE A DICK

 

Ink: what about a boner

 

Kirishima: how did we start talking about this?

 

Error: Ink is being a idiot

 

Leo: WHERE'S THE BAKA?

 

Error: Fuck off

 

Ink: Kirishima answer  

 

Kirishima: no

 

Ink: fux 

 

Leo: I swear why aren't Ink and Error dating yet?

 

Leo: You already have a son

 

Ink: wait I have a idea

 

Error: oh shiet 

 

Ink: bring in the cream 

 

Error: Ink that better not be what I'm thinking of

 

Ink: it is

 

Leo: if you want cream go to Error

 

Leo: make sure you two are alone and do it

 

Ink: wut

 

Kirishima: ink are u horny

 

Error: wtf

 

Dream joined the chat room

 

Cross joined the chat room

 

Ink: CREAM!

 

Dream: Ink please not this again 

 

Cross: fuk

 

Kirishima: oh it's a name k

 

Bakugo: it's a shitty name

 

Error: good luck cream

 

Cross: I will let your body slowly dissolve and watch as you scream in pain and stare at you now because of that

 

Error: that's already happened

 

Error: Creators imagine that

 

Leo: wait has there been brothers and they like each other?

 

Error: that's fontcest

 

Error: we don't mention that

 

Ink: Dream cowers from it

 

Error: Blueberry has already had his eyes exposed to the dicks

 

Ink: he hasn't been the same since

 

Cross: great Dream is freaking out and I'm left to comfort him 

 

Cross: thanks a lot glitchy 

 

Ink: did you know your creator made a ship art of cream and you two were kissing and human

 

Cross: unfortunately yes

 

Ink: gey

 

Error: Your creator made us dance

 

Ink: they were role playing and myebi just drew us

 

Leo: wut 

 

Cross: au shit you won't understand

 

Bakugo: What the fuck is a au? 

 

Ink: short for alternate universe

 

Cross: long story I don't even know

 

Ink: ask the original sans

 

Leo: what

 

Neil joined the chat room

 

Neil: Hello people on here

 

David: wow neil is using propr grammer 

 

Neil: Do you know how to spell Max?!

 

David: yeah, just choose not to

 

Leo: yay more minors wHY ARE CHILDREN ON HERE?

 

David: im 21

 

Neil: Actually he's 24.

 

Kirishima: why are you swearing then child

 

David: im a adult motherfucker 

 

Neil: Oh, you could spell that I never knew

 

Gwen: GET BACK TO YOUR DREAMS ITS LATE AT NIGHT 

 

David: no papa

 

Neil: tElLiNg LiEs

 

David: no papa

 

Gwen: YOU SHITS 

 

Kirishima: oof

 

Paperjam: Ink what did you do? 

 

Ink: nothing

 

Error: This chat room is a mistake 

 

Bakugo: IS DEKU AND ICYHOT ON HERE?

 

Paperjam: yes

 

Ink: address them as tododeku


	5. Chapter 5

Ink: hey can i spam music and stuf creators make

 

Midoriya: How do you get ahold of them?

 

Ink: Musical AU, other AUs, usually musictale and highschool musical aus

 

Neil: You have some of the most inconsistent grammar AND typing I've seen

 

Error: aren't you like 11 or somin

 

Neil: GODDAMMIT USE PROPER GRAMMAR

 

Kirishima: oh shiz man

 

Leo: take me by the hand

 

Leo: wait that's what Percy would say

 

Leo: he is the ocean man's son

 

Ink: i forget, what is dabis real name

 

Todoroki: Touya

 

Error: Jason x Brick

 

Leo: wait that exists

 

Todoroki: Is Paperjam like a powerful weapon or secret love child?

 

Ink: depends

 

Error: hES NOT MY KID

 

Shinsou joined the chat room

 

Error: hOLY FUCK YES ITS HIM

 

Shinsou: I want to die

 

Shinsou: and Midoriya said death was here

 

Ink: I can invite Reaper if you want and sort out a death for you!

 

Shinsou: plz i want to die

 

Error: shit

 

Kirishima: I forget what Bakugo called Shinsou

 

Kirishima: nvm it was troll hair

 

Neil: Dont you find weird that people think you and Bakugo should be in a relationship?

 

Ink: often the popular ones are gay

 

Leo: yeah annabeth's cousin keeps saying he has a dwarf dad and elf father

 

Leo: i have been confuzzled

 

Paperjam: oof

 

Neil: Explain and tell me how rude and weed it is to do that

 

Neil: *weird

 

Paperjam: iS THAT THE POLICE

 

Kirishima: I CALLING THE WEED

 

Shinsou: how many people are on here

 

Ink: shit i lost count

 

Ink: anyway, half of them are only available at the same time

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: who changed my user

 

Todokidoki: I don't get it

 

Paperjam: EVERY DAY I IMAGINE A FUTURE WHERE I CAN BE WITH YOU

 

Saitama: inmyhandisapenthatwillwriteapoemoeandyou

 

Bakugo: what the actual fuck egghead 

 

Bakugo: and you too melted paper

 

Kirishima: No

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: OH SHIIIIIT KACCHAN'S ON HERE

 

Error: holy fuck he swore

 

Bakugo: THE SHIT SWEARS LIKE CRAZY WHEN WE TALK 

 

Bakugo: A L O N E

 

Kirishima: bro

 

Shinsou: s sitting in a hot tub

 

Leo: 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay

 

Leo: *they're gay

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: Seriously what is YouTube?

 

Shinsou: wait you actually don't know what it is?

 

Shinsou: Present Mic had talked about half of English class

 

Shinsou: We had to watch some guy showing shit about his day at a zoo

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: Why haven't I heard of it

 

Shinsou: It was more popular back when there were no quirks

 

Neil: EVEN AFTER DAVID TOOK THE MAKESHIFT PHONE YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING ON HERE??!

 

Error: I don't find it weird unless it's incest

 

Neil: wait you have to deal with that

 

Error: It's called fontcest. Never look at it

 

Cross: THANKS ALOT FOR BRINING UP NOW DREAM IS FREAKING OUT AGAIN!

 

Ink: You are welcome

 

Ink: My X friend with legs

 

Error: Ink you know better than to not bring that up

 

Error: Cross has one of those angsty AUs

 

Shinsou: wait what

 

Saitama: I want to leave

 

Todokidoki: So do I, you guys happen to of sometimes spam me during Aizawa's lectures

 

Bakugo: Never happened to me yet so stop fucking complaining icyhot

 

Kirishima: It's happened to me once

 

Bakugo: stop spamming fuckers 

 

Ink: anyway, about the music I was gonna send 

 

Neil: STOP HAVING INCONSISTENT GRAMMAR

 

Ink: Im older than u

 

Ink: [youtu.be/H36pi8bm6zA](https://youtu.be/H36pi8bm6zA) [youtu.be/ZtGhsNpk63Q](https://youtu.be/ZtGhsNpk63Q)

 

Ink: THIS IS YOUTUBE

 

Cross: watch “Bakugo trying to be a good boyfriend”

 

Bakugo: FUCK NO

 

Todokidoki: Which should I watch first?

 

Ink: DeTermination

 

Neil: gRAMMAR

 

Ink: hypocrite 

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: I found a song! 

 

Male Yuri's boyfriend: [youtu.be/BUqz0VtPgms](https://youtu.be/BUqz0VtPgms)

 

Error: Oh shiet its edgy and emo

 

Ink: hypocrite 

 

Todokidoki: I’ve heard that before

 

Bakugo: ITS A SHITTY SONG

 

Kirishima: we were just listening to it wtf

 

Shinsou: i found this its creepy wtf [youtu.be/jyY4sro_eCU](https://youtu.be/jyY4sro_eCU)

 

Error: iS hE gAy Or EuRoPeAn

 

Ink: iTS HARD TO GUARANTEE 

 

Cross: iS HE GAY OR EUROPEAN 

 

Todokidoki: well hey dont look at me

 

Leo: YOU SEE THEY BRING THEIR BOYS UP DIFFERENT IN THOSE CHARMING FOREIGN PARTS

 

Gwen: NEIL GET THE FUCK OFF OF HERE BEFORE DAVID COMES

 

Neil: I apologize again for finding my camper on here again. I will try my best and prevent this happening again. My co-counselor Gwen will make sure none of my campers are found on here again (David)

 

Gwen: I was tOO late 

 

Shinsou: iIDA SAYS YOU GOTTA GO FASt


	6. Short Halloween Special

Chara created the chat room 'Ded'

 

Asriel: Chara no

 

Chara: Chara yes

 

Chara: I'm gonna allow ones who died but came back to life on here

 

Jasper: Howdy!

 

Marco: howdoesthisthingwork

 

Petra: donotaskme

 

Farlan: thisishardwhatisthis

 

Chara: Come to the 21st century motherfuckers 

 

Asriel: nO SWEARING ON HERE

 

Snape joined the chat room

 

Snape: You idiots 

 

Chara: THANK YOU SOMEONE OF MY INTELLIGENCE

 

Asriel: That's my line 

 

Snape: Turn to page 273

 

Marco: no

 

Dumbledoor slid into the chat room. I knew he was alive!

 

Dumbledoor: thou shall not die

 

Jasper: Are you from those Harry Potter books or something 

 

Dumbledoor: yes

 

Dumbledoor: I am caught up with the 21st century 

 

Chara: oh shiet yes

 

Chara: wait which jasper is this? ARE YOU A GEM OR GHOST?

 

Jasper: Ghost unfortunately 

 

Snape: Be lucky you are still alive in some way

 

Marco: whydopeoplethinkimgay

 

Snape: Use proper  g r a m m a r

 

Marco: howdoyouspace

 

Chara: THERE'S A FUCING BUTTON THAT IS LABELED SPACE WTF

 

Jasper: Wow! Thats some harsh language 

 

Asriel: oh shiz


	7. (Special 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of working on plotless nonsense, you get this

It was a bad idea to join that chat.

 

Midoriya didn't know a majority of these people, yet they seemed to know a whole lot about his life. Mostly Ink and Error seemed more creepy, and fanboy like. (Ink was worse.) Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Shinsou were the only people he knew in real life, apparently as far as Midoriya could tell they were from different "AUs". Alternate Universes were apparently "creators" have fans and they create alternate versions.

 

And then he began having more existential crises. There could have been versions of him born with a Quirk, maybe act like someone else or what if Quirk's never existed?

 

His phone vibrated.

 

Midoriya was hesitant to pick him phone up, hoping it was anything but Ink spilling more information out.

 

Screw it.

 

He lost his sanity when he met All Might.

 

**Ink: hey I want to diss off Neil and also ask the people on here something**

 

**Ink: Im pretty sure Error wouldn't mind if I got to like some time to hang out at his end of the anti-void**

 

**Gwen: What the fuck is an anti-void?**

 

**Ink: Its in the name**

 

**Gwen: still doesn't explain**

 

**Midoriya: Actually sounds kinda fun to meet you in real life!**

 

**Neil: I have no business meeting and risk being kidnapped by some pedophile**

 

**Ink: wtf error is just skeleton, the worse he could do is dangle you upside down with his strings**

 

**Neil: That sounds kinky**

 

_What does that mean?_

 

**Midoriya: What does kinky mean?**

 

**Bakugo: hOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT KINKY MEANS?**

 

**Bakugo: FUCKING LOOK IT UP**

 

**Error: Bakugo stop ruining soft beans innocence**

 

**Bakugo: sOMEDAY HELL HAVE TO KNOW HOW THE 69 WORKS**

 

**Midoriya: I heard of the number used, isn't a sex position?**

 

**Error: shiet no**

 

Something that always bothered Midoriya was no one would really tell him anything sexual or things like that. He was in high school and still people were afraid to mention anything that sounded slightly dirty or looked like a dildo.

 

 

 

 

**Midoriya: Stop thinking I innocent. I already know what a dildo is**

 

**Midoriya: Isn't that enough?**

 

**Kirishima: Wait what's a dildo?**

 

**Gwen: It's a sex toy**

 

**Gwen: Shaped like a cock**

 

**Kirishima: Oh**

 

**Gwen: Used from what I've heard as masturbation**

 

**Kirishima: I do know what that is know**

 

**Kirishima: wOW**

 

**Error: I left for a bit and this is what you do?**

 

**Error: Y'all need tide pods and Jesus**

 

**Ink: no you need to stay away from bowsette**

 

**Error: and what he said too**

 

**Midoriya: What's Bowsette**

 

**Ink: u dont need to know**

 

**Error: A female human version of bowser which is lEWd**

 

Well ok then.

 

**Ink: Ok so about the question i asked u guys**

 

**Ink: Do u wanna do that meetup thing?**

 

**Midoriya: sure**

 

**Bakugo: fuck no**

 

**Neil: no**

 

**Gwen: sure**

 

**Ink: k I'll come pick you guys up I think your aus are in the doodle sphere**

 

**Error: the confusion of what the doodle sphere is will lead me to drink**

 

**Ink: i HATE TOM**

 

**Gwen: I HATE DICK**

 

**Error: aNd I hAtE lArRy**

 

**Bakugo: What the fuck does that mean**

 

**Gwen: t he d o v e r b o y s**

 

**Error: dORA STANDPIPE**

 

Probably now was the time to leave this place.

 

Midoriya turned off his notifications as he tried to push away the thoughts of what Ink planned to do. Hopefully, he was some lunatic who got himself stuck in a hole and Error was just playing along. A small sense though lingered in the back of his brain thinking he was wrong.

 

Hopefully, he was right.

 

Maybe he could turn this chat room into authorities, or maybe Nedzu.

 

...

 

It's almost midnight.

 

_Go to sleep._

 

Midoriya had been on his phone, scrolling through English sites leaving profiles and reports on English speaking heroes. All Might, of course, was around there, along with a few others. The lights in his room were completely shut off having his phone is the only source of light.

 

"Pss, hey kid!"

 

_Oh shit_

 

_oH sHIIIITTTT_

 

Midoriya suddenly jumped, his phone flew out of his hands as he almost screamed out of panic. How could some stranger get into his room anyway? Were they a villain? Millions of thoughts scampered around his brain, not knowing what to do.

 

"Jeez... Calm down." The voice assured as Midoriya's eyes darted around his room only for his eyes to lock onto a skeleton.

 

A walking skeleton with no skin.

 

Yep, that's normal.

 

The skeleton had a gold band around his skull, with literal stars as pupils within his sockets. He wore a golden cape tied around his neck with a light teal like colored jacket and a golden belt around his waist.... pelivs? (A/N, I can't get a clear reference of Dream's 2018 design so you're stuck with his original one)

 

"H-How did you get in here?" Midoriya questioned in panic. "Wh-Who even are you!"

 

"Kid, it's Dream! That guy that from the chatroom you joined!" The skeleton whispered loudly.

 

"Y-...You're... How... How did you get in here?" Midoriya stuttered out.

 

"Portal."

 

"I-Is that your quirk."

 

"pFFFT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

 

"...Oh right... I'll e-explain later. Why are you... like here in my room?" Midoriya questioned, fear still running through his body.

 

"That thing Ink said about the meetup. I'm planning to take you to..." Dream paused. "I think Underswap?"

 

"I- I thought Ink was like, a insane person... A-And he just talked to us to entertain himself... I just started joining in his conversations out of boredom." explained Midoriya, followed by Dream almost bursting into laughter.

 

"Gotta tell Ink that, anyway, you said you would come right?" Dream managed, still laughing silently.

 

"I-I guess... I don't know if-... Never mind."

 

"Good! Because my brother and Cross agreed to keep Ink and Error together while I was gone and I think you could help!"

 

"Wh-What!?"

 

...

 

Ink and Error were weird.

 

And Dream apparently had a brother.

 

And Cross had a ghost-human following him around.

 

_Perfectly normal._

 

"GODAMMIT STOP SUFFOCATING US YOU IDIOT!" Error screamed, oddly having a glitched voice.

 

Nightmare paid no attention to his victims as he set eyes on Midroiya. Ink and Error continued to struggle, ignoring the human. 

 

This was going to be... something. 


	8. Webtoon Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Webtoons Featured
> 
> Boyfriend Of The Dead (Alex and N)
> 
> That Awkward Magic (Ansel and Evan)
> 
> Boo! It's Sex (Tara, and Kim)
> 
> Winter Moon (Florence, Gideon, and Risa)
> 
> Living With Yourself (Tomo and Todd)
> 
> Sweet Home (Hyun, my poor boy)
> 
> Acception (Arkus)

Seung: Is anyone here?

 

Seung: Please tell me someone is on here

 

Florence: new number who dis

 

Seung: Where are you? My name is Hyun

 

Florence: none of your buisness, are you korean?

 

Seung: Yes

 

Seung: Im in a apartment building, where are you hiding?

 

Florence: my gay rainbow flag which is slowly suffocating me

 

Gideon: who dis

 

Seung: This is serious! Are there no monsters at your area?

 

Gideon: who she, new player?

 

Seung: I'm a guy! My name is Hyun

 

Florence: did you steal the phone or account?

 

Seung: I just found it in someone's room

 

_Risa changed Seung's name to Hyun honey_

 

Hyun honey: Please

 

N and AlexIsHooman joined the chat room

 

AlexIsHooman: sup from the apocolypse

 

N: She's my girlfriend

 

AlexIsHooman: he's a zombie

 

Florence: ew lines

 

Gideon: be nice Florence

 

Florence: oh look heteros

 

Risa: you sure he isnt a toddler

 

Gideon: his mentality may be one

 

N: oh no im fading away

 

Ansel: stap talking im in the middle of class

 

AlexIsHooman: no

 

N: hey hyun, where are you in the apocalypse

 

AlexIsHooman: and are you infected?

 

Hyun honey: Yes I am infected and I already said I was in an apartment building

 

N: f in chat for the zombie

 

Hyun honey: I am not a zombie

 

Hyun honey: I will become a monster

 

Hyun honey: You would have to set me on fire or overheat me to kill me when I turn

 

N: oh shi

 

Ansel: NOW I CAN TALK BECAUSE THE LAST BELL RANG!

 

Evan: f for Ansel

 

Florence: f

 

Risa: f 

 

N: f

 

AlexTheHooman: wat

 

Evan: oh shit she doesnt know the meme

 

Tara, Tomo, Todd, Arkus, and Kim joined the chatroom

 

Ansel: Fuck yes! It worked!

 

Evan: when did u swear

 

Kim: oh shit the sex ghost is here as well

 

Tara: You do know I am still in the same building as you

 

Tomo: I'm not going to ask why there is a sex ghost

 

Hyun honey: YOU GUYS AREN'T DOING ANYTHING

 

Hyun honey: SCREW YOU ALL

 

Hyun honey: WHY WONT YOU DO ANYTHING

 

Todd: wait wtf

 

Ansel: this is a multiverse groupchat, nana helped me with it

 

Tomo: explain child why this exists

 

Evan: boredom

 

Florence: fuck

 

Risa: wAtCh Yo PrOfAnItY

 

Risa: also i heard about a sex ghost

 

Florence: are you a gold digger, mr sex ghost?

 

Kim: it's a she

 

Tara: no, i assume one of you are

 

Gideon: risa is

 

Risa: fuck you

 

Tomo: o shit i think hyun is ded

 

N: f

 

Kim: f

 

Risa: f

 

Tomo: f

 

Evan: f

 

Ansel: f

 

Florence: f

 

Todd: f

 

Arkus: f

 

Florence: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

 

Evan: uck me daddy

 

Florence: if u say so

 

Ansel: ew no

 

Ansel: he's my daddy

 

Evan: wtf

 

Ansel: SRRY DONT GET MAD AT ME IT WAS A JOKE

 

Arkus: lol

 

N: noice

 

AlexTheHooman: im not gonna give you any nicknames if you were wondering

 

N: you call me a letter

 

Arkus: wOAh

 

Arkus: srsly wats your actual name?

 

N: idk, forgot

 

Evan: how do you forget your name

 

N: become a zombie

 

Kim: or a ghost

 

Arkus: tell us more about your sex ghost

 

Kim: better than most sex ed teachers

 

Tomo: oof

 

Tara: aw! That's so sweet!

 

N: now i realize i forgot how sex works

 

N: tell me ouija board

 

Arkus: oh noes

 

AlexTheHooman: keep it innocent

 

Kim: dONT YOU FUCKIN TELL HIM TARA

 

Gideon: keep it innocent

 

N: do you just kiss alot to do sex?

 

Evan: that would mean i already fucced someone, so no

 

Ansel: shaddup

 

Tara: aw cute yaoi bois

 

Evan: shiet

 

Risa: OMG THINK OF A SHIP NAME

 

Ansel: i want to leave

**Author's Note:**

> fgt
> 
> Updates may be slow
> 
> None of these characters belong to me stay away Article 13.


End file.
